


A Wondrous Combination.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some combinations are pretty disastrous while others are not.  Harry Potter and Severus Snape disagree on what kind they'll make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wondrous Combination.

**Title: A Wondrous Combination.**

**Author:** pekeleke  
 **  
Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
 **  
Rating:** PG  
 **  
Warning(s):** None.  
 **  
Word count:** 365  
 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **  
Written for:**[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) Prompt **#38 – **Draco's Birthday Party.  
**  
Summary: ** Some combinations are pretty disastrous while others are not.  Harry Potter and Severus Snape disagree on  what kind they'll make.

****************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************** Now you can download this story on ** **PDF format** ** at  **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=357&key=PEKELEKE9432b14eb7c59a044e826478758be961)**

 

**A Wondrous Combination.  
**

Potter kissed him for the first time at Draco's birthday party.   He'd been attempting to leave when the brat took gentle hold of his hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly.  
“Leaving so soon, Headmaster?  I was hoping you'd stay longer.  One's godchild doesn't turn twenty-five every day and you're always locked up inside Hogwarts' tallest tower, like a prince in need of saving.”

Severus' left eyebrow rose steadily with every flirty word.  
“You must be totally smashed if you're coming on to _me_ while  this flat is stuffed to the rafters with some of the most gorgeous blokes of your generation, Potter.”

“I'm not drunk at all, Sir, and I much prefer the most gorgeous bloke of _your_ generation t o the over-awed hero-worshipers that make up most of my own.”  Draco's auror partner retorted quietly, staring at him with such blatant desire that Severus couldn't suppress a startled shiver of awareness. 

He took a step back,struggling slightly until he managed to extricate his tingling hand from the man's overly-warm grasp.  
“Don't play games with me.  I'm old enough to be your father, brat.”  He warned sharply, unwilling to fall for so obvious a prank.

Potter smiled at him winningly, matching Severus' backward step with a forwards one of his own.  
“But you are not my father.  You are the most wonderfully clever, intense and loyal creature I've ever met, and I don't get the chance to see you as often as I'd like.” 

“I don't take this kind of mockery lightly, Potter.  I strongly encourage you to return to whoever dared you to approach me and admit defeat before you dig yourself in any deeper.” 

Potter laughs with mirthless brittleness.  
“It's heartbreaking how little you know about me.  I never accept stupid dares.  I've got nothing to prove to anyone, _S_ _everus_.”

“What's your angle, then?  You can't be flirting with me for real.”

“Why not?  I'm honestly attracted to you.  I came here hoping to charm you.“

“We'll never work out.  We're like oil and water, Potter.

Lovely green eyes looked at him earnestly.  
“I'd say we're more like oil and vinegar, gorgeous, and most fish&chips lovers will tell you that's a wondrous combination.”

 


End file.
